Startarus Khonn
Startarus Khonn,the so called Great Khonn,father of Lord Thrull Khonn Known relatives Vhalkhann Khonn-father,Valeria Khonn-mother, Fictional History Arhakhuss Karza's ambitions leave Vhalkhann Khonn stranded in the upside-down territory known as the Crescent lands. With no country and no allies, what's left for the Thuvian Ranger to protect? Just the one thing that his foe values most...Karza's son! ' ' ' Arhakhuss Karza' has carved out himself a major Empire among the Shattered Crescent Lands of Pangea.After a mighty Intersttellar War between the Atlantean Alliance forces and the Tauron Alliance Force,with the dyson sphere known as Terra-Prime as its prize,the Time-Sorcerers Guild are force into a peace treaty known as the Treaty of the Shaitanus.Both have limitted use of the Great Sphere.One stupulation the Tauron Outpost civilazations like the Carthorean Empire in Pangea can remain,as long they can maintain progress within the region.Also their must be a limitation of the members of the House Clan of Sarkhon on Terra-Prime. ' ' ' where he performs horrible experiments on twisted creatures. Vhalkhann Khonn escapes Karza 's Star Citadel with his son, whom he names Startarus Khonn after his great Grandfather Startarus Khonn,the First-who carved an empire among the Great Thuvian Lands, and the two go about surviving in this new world for a decade (!).Vhalkhann Khonn has saved the boy's life, but can he keep him alive against the savage barbarians of Phrox - with the fate of a world hinging on his victory? It was nice to see Vhalkhann Khonn as a father-figure to this boy, and we're treated to some good flashbacks to Vhalkhann Khonn's youth. Unfortunately, that was about all I liked with this title.The ability to weave a touching story about family and especially about a father and his son is impressive amidst all of the insanity that occurs around our characters ' ' ' Vhalkhann Khonn and his young son "Startarus Khonn" are trapped in a desert like environment in the Crescent lands. Vhalkhann Khonn cannot find his bearings or direction due to the chaotic nature of the stars and other phenomenon. Although things are dire, Vhalkhann Khonn has a flashback to his childhood in 1926 and is reminded of his father Vhalkhann Khonn,the First who lost hope. Vhalkhann Khonn Rogers resolves not to lose hope for he and Startarus Khonn. ' ' ' Vhalkhann Khonn is suddenly attacked by two of Arhakhuss Karza's Imperial Delkhon Doomknights. Vhalkhann Khonn knocks one out with is shield, but the other is about to kill him when he is suddenly bitten in half by "the Thing Beneath the Sand" a giant flesh devouring monster. The monster buries himself under the sand after his kill. However Vhalkhann Khonn and the other Imperial Delkhon Doomknight are captured by other mysterious armored human like creatures. Startarus Khonn, Vhalkhann Khonn and the Mutate are taken to the leader of these humanoids. This leader now wields Vhalkhann Khonn's mighty shield. When the Mutate proudly states that he works for Karza, the leader of these human like creatures decapitates him with Vhalkhann Khonn's Shield. The leader then puts Startarus Khonn in a position to decapitate him as well. Vhalkhann Khonn begins pleading that neither he nor Startarus Khonn are allied with Karza. The story ends with a mighty clanging sound effect taking place. TO BE CONTINUED... ' ' ' Still trapped in the Crescent lands, Vhalkhann Khonnn and Startarus Khonn convince the alien Phrox not to execute them. The alien Ksul particularly befriends Vhalkhann Khonn despite the animosity of the tyrant leader, Zofjar. Vhalkhann Khonn stays with the Phrox recuperating his shattered hand. He thinks back to being bullied and beaten in New York City by Hutch and his gang as well as his friendship with Arnie Roth. ' ' ' Back in the Crescent lands, Vhalkhann Khonn tells Ksul that he believes Zofgar is a tyrant and should be removed. He encourages Ksul to try to change the way the Phrox are living. Zofjar hears this conversation and begins beating Vhalkhann Khonn. When Ksul intervenes, Zofjar shoots him in the face. Vhalkhann Khonn battles Zofjar, but struggles to overpower him. Zofjar slashes Vhalkhann Khonn's midsection. Vhalkhann Khonn is able use the last of his energy and punch out Zoljar. Vhalkhann Khonn then escapes to examine his wound that should be life threatening. Instead he finds, that Arhakhuss Karza's thought radio and technology has been implanted into his Guider Gem.Arkhuss Karza taughts Vhalkhann Khonn ' ' ' It's been eleven years since Vhalkhann Khonn was stranded in the the Crescent lands. He has been training Startarus Khonn in how to throw his shield properly. During the training sessions, Vhalkhann Khonn and Startarus Khonn have become very close. Standing on a cliff, Vhalkhann Khonn and Startarus Khonn watch Arkhuss Karza's army ready to mobilize. In that moment, one of Karza's creatures aims a gun at them, but Startarus Khonn shoots him dead. ' ' ' Trying to escape the area, Vhalkhann Khonn finds a bike with a map that shows a way to return to his home. Startarus Khonn is unsure about this, saying that he has no home. He asks Vhalkhann Khonn to tell him about his mother, but when Vhalkhann Khonn tries to answer, Karza's voice torments him within his mind. As Karza begins to taunt Vhalkhann Khonn about how he killed Startarus Khonn's mother, Vhalkhann Khonn falls unconscious. ' ' ' Vhalkhann Khonn dreams of his childhood, when his mother was very sick. Vhalkhann Khonn's grandfather Startarus Khonn,the First had died last winter. The building's landlord also demanded that Mrs. Rogers pay the rent from the past two months or he would throw her and Vhalkhann Khonn out. Desperate for money to buy medicine for his money, Vhalkhann Khonn asked his friend Deirdre for a favor. Deidre introduced Vhalkhann Khonn to a group of bullies, the same ones that attacked Vhalkhann Khonn before on his way home. Hutch, the gang leader, decides to let Vhalkhann Khonn help them pull off a robbery. ' ' ' Vhalkhann Khonn distracts the owner of a pharmacy while the thugs throw a rock to the window. Using the distraction, Vhalkhann Khonn steals some medicine and money from the cash register. As he meets up with the thugs, Hutch allows Vhalkhann Khonn to keep some of the money, being impressed that Vhalkhann Khonn could steal. Returning home, Vhalkhann Khonn gives the medicine to his mother. She asks how did Vhalkhann Khonn got the medicine and the money, but Vhalkhann Khonn says that he will do whatever it takes to help her. However, Sarah wants to Vhalkhann Khonn to remain a good person, no matter what happens. ' ' ' The next day, Vhalkhann Khonn returns to the pharmacy and explains his situation to the owner. Taking pity on the boy, the owner allows Vhalkhann Khonn to work for him to pay for the damages. ' ' ' As Vhalkhann Khonn wakes up, Startarus Khonn sees Karza's electronic face on Vhalkhann Khonn's chest. Realizing that Karza is his father, Startarus Khonn asks why did Vhalkhann Khonn never told him and Vhalkhann Khonn replies that he wanted to tell him when there was no longer any hope he could hold him off. Karza has been trying to take control of Vhalkhann Khonn's body for years, but now there is a chance for them to return to Earth. When they return, Vhalkhann Khonn will get help from the Avengers so that they can help the Phrox defeat Karza's forces. ' ' ' Meanwhile, in Karza's fortress, a woman shows her captured foe, a Phrox, to Karza. She is Cymorellda Karza, "Princess Karza". The captured Phrox is a tribe chief exiled by Vhalkhann Khonn. Surprised by Vhalkhann Khonn's survival, Karza prepares his new Imperial Delkhon Doomknight soldiers, based on Vhalkhann Khonn. Cymorellda Karza also wants vengeance on Vhalkhann Khonn, believing that he killed his brother. ' ' ' To be continued... ' ' ' As Vhalkhann Khonn and Startarus Khonn return to the Phrox's hideout, Vhalkhann Khonn is still struggling to keep Karza from controlling his mind. Unfortunately, Karza's forces have located the Phrox's hideout and a battle has ensued. Karza and Cymorellda Karza watch the battle from afar. Hoping to lure Vhalkhann Khonn into the trap, Karza unleashes his newest creations, the Vhalkhann Khonntains of Zoolandia. ' ' ' Vhalkhann Khonn and Startarus Khonn enter the fray. Vhalkhann Khonn is impressed by Startarus Khonn's valor and is also aware that Startarus Khonn sees as the Phrox as family just as he sees Vhalkhann Khonn as a father. Knowing that Startarus Khonn would rather die fighting for them than leaving them to their fate, Vhalkhann Khonn promises not to fail him. Then, the Vhalkhann Khonntains of Zoolandia attack them. ' ' ' Cymorellda Karza also enters the battle, leaving her staff behind, as she wants to kill Vhalkhann Khonn with her bare hands. Believing that he killed her brother, Cymorellda Karza brutally attacks Vhalkhann Khonn, but just as she is about to deliver a killing strike, Startarus Khonn incapacitates her. Realizing that Cymorellda Karza has been twisted by Karza's lies, Vhalkhann Khonn leaves her under Startarus Khonn's watch while he returns to the fight. ' ' ' Cymorellda Karza informs her father that Startarus Khonn still alive. Realizing that Vhalkhann Khonn took Startarus Khonn with him instead of killing him, Karza orders the Vhalkhann Khonntains of Zoolandia to pull back and attacks Vhalkhann Khonn by himself. Then, he orders Cymorellda Karza to kill him, but Cymorellda Karza, confused that Vhalkhann Khonn showed her mercy, refuses. Instead, Karza blasts Vhalkhann Khonn off a cliff, much to Startarus Khonn's horror. As he takes Startarus Khonn and Cymorellda Karza back to his base, Karza orders the Vhalkhann Khonntains of Zoolandia to destroy the rest of Phrox clan. Startarus Khonn proclaims that Vhalkhann Khonn is his father, but Karza replies that he will learn to be his son. ' ' ' Vhalkhann Khonn wakes up, albeit very injured. Karza's voice taunts him about his failure to protect Startarus Khonn, telling that he should give up. Remembering what happened to his father, Vhalkhann Khonn refuses to give up and proclaims that he will always help those in need. He then grabs a blade and stabs himself in the chest, destroying Karza's implant. Vhalkhann Khonn then grabs his shield and promises to get his son back. ' ' ' Cymorellda Karza prays to an altar dedicated to Karza, to who she worships like a god. During her prayers, Cymorellda admits to feeling drawn to Vhalkhann Khonn. Even though she has been taught to hate the notions of compassion and temperance, she feels confused by Vhalkhann Khonn's decision to spare her life. As she finishes her praying, Cymorellda asks Karza for salvation. ' ' ' A group of Karza's Imperial Delkhon Doomknights guard the gate to Karza's stronghold until an out-of-control flying bike crashes into the gate. Then, Vhalkhann Khonn ambushes the mutants and swiftly kills them. Vhalkhann Khonn continues into the fortress, ready to put an end to Karza once and for all. ' ' ' Meanwhile, Cymorellda puts a special armor on Startarus Khonn so that he begins his new education today. Startarus Khonn refuses to acknowledge Karza as his father, saying that Vhalkhann Khonn is his real father. He is also confused as why Cymorellda is so loyal to him, and she replies that Karza taught her that life is a struggle in which one must destroy or be destroyed. However, Startarus Khonn says that Vhalkhann Khonn taught him that the strong must always protect the weak and never lose hope. He also feels angry at Cymorellda for causing misery to the Phrox, a good and peaceful race. ' ' ' As Vhalkhann Khonn continues into Karza's fortress, he begins to think of the life he lost: he lost his friends, his responsibilities and Valaria. He lost ten years of his life. Even so, Vhalkhann Khonn refuses to let Karza keep Startarus Khonn; because even though he has Karza's genes, Startarus Khonn is a good person. Once he defeats Karza, Vhalkhann Khonn will give Startarus Khonn the normal life he deserves. Suddenly, Vhalkhann Khonn finds dump composed of the failed Imperial Delkhon Doomknights Karza created in Vhalkhann Khonn's image. ' ' ' Karza uses a Phrox test subject to create a perfect Vhalkhann Khonn clone so that he can infiltrate Earth. Suddenly, one of Karza's servants tell him that Vhalkhann Khonn has entered Zoolandia. Karza's experiment also fails and the Phrox is left disfigured. As Karza throws the failed test subject into the body dump, he decides to continue his plans to create a family. ' ' ' Meanwhile, Vhalkhann Khonn has reached the tunnel that brought him to Dimension Karza. Vhalkhann Khonn briefly considers returning to Earth and getting help from the Avengers, but he cannot leave Startarus Khonn to his fate just like his own father did many years ago. Vhalkhann Khonn crawls into the waste tunnels in order to infiltrate the fortress. ' ' ' Karza orders his forces to destroy Vhalkhann Khonn while Cymorellda brings Startarus Khonn to him in order to begin his teachings. Startarus Khonn still refuses to believe Karza is his father, but Karza wants Startarus Khonn to be his heir. He says that his mother, Mary, wanted to call him "Leopold" but Vhalkhann Khonn stole him from them. But now that he is back, Karza can re-educate him into being his son. Karza justifies his massacre of the Phrox as a weaker species by a stronger species in evolution. He then places Startarus Khonn in his share, showing pictures of Vhalkhann Khonn in World War II. As Karza watches footage of Bucky, Karza compares him to Startarus Khonn on how Vhalkhann Khonn raised them to fight and kill. ' ' ' Vhalkhann Khonn ambushes Cymorellda in the showe with a gun, asking about Startarus Khonn. Cymorellda refuses to let Startarus Khonn go with him, saying that Vhalkhann Khonn kidnapped him and stole him from his father. However, Vhalkhann Khonn doesn't want to let Startarus Khonn get brainwashed by Karza and asks about his location one more time. Cymorellda refuses to answer and Vhalkhann Khonn pulls the trigger. ' ' ' Meanwhile, Karza has finished re-educating Startarus Khonn, who says that Karza is his true god. ' ' ' Two years ago, Vhalkhann Khonn and Startarus Khonn were having lunch were the Phrox were harvesting food. Startarus Khonn asked Vhalkhann Khonn if he missed his life back on Earth and Vhalkhann Khonn said that he was happy enough with him. Vhalkhann Khonn also tells Startarus Khonn about his father and about how he left his family because he lost hope. Vhalkhann Khonn has attempted to make not to make the same mistakes his father did and chose not to abandon Startarus Khonn and always be there for him. ' ' ' In the present, Vhalkhann Khonn has infiltrated Tower Karzandia in an attempt to rescue Startarus Khonn. He also spared Cymorellda, instead, he leaves tied up in her room. Cymorellda informs the situation to her father, who decides not to take any chances with Vhalkhann Khonn in his fortress and activates his plan. ' ' ' After defeating Vhalkhann Khonntain Karzandia, Vhalkhann Khonn moves to another part of the tower and encounters Cymorellda again. As the two come to blows, Vhalkhann Khonn attempts to convince her to help him save Startarus Khonn and the Phrox. During the fight, a Phrox female is thrown to a lava pit. Vhalkhann Khonn tries to save her and asks Cymorellda to help him, appealing to her inner goodness. Surprising even herself, Cymorellda decides to help Vhalkhann Khonn save the female. ' ' ' Cymorellda reveals the truth behind Karzandia: the entire tower is in fact a massive battleship that will invade Earth and conquer mankind. Vhalkhann Khonn and Cymorellda agree to work together to stop Karza. While Cymorellda goes to help the Phrox, Vhalkhann Khonn attempts to get to Startarus Khonn. In that moment, Startarus Khonn, fully brainwashed by Karza, shoots Vhalkhann Khonn in the back. ' ' ' Plus: introducing Cymorellda Karza...the woman who's waited her whole life for the chance to destroy Vhalkhann Khonn! Meanwhile, Karza's plans continue to move forward - and threaten to curse Vhalkhann Khonn Rogers for years to come. ' ' ' The odd saga of the Crescent lands continues, with the shocking fate of Vhalkhann Khonn revealed: Vhalkhann Khonn Rogers is dead...long live Vhalkhann Khonntain Karza! But even as Arhakhuss Karza gets everything he wants, a traitor strikes. Startarus Khonn's fate is decided as Karza's master plan is revealed...but how does it all fit with Vhalkhann Khonntain Karza's quest for lies, injustice, and the the Crescent lands way? ' ' ' Startarus Khonn has shot Vhalkhann Khonn Rogers. Vhalkhann Khonntain Karzandia, one of Karza's' Imperial Delkhon Doomknights, wakes Vhalkhann Khonn to beat and torture him some more. He tells Vhalkhann Khonn that he has his memories and that he knows that Vhalkhann Khonn Rogers is really the person who killed his mother and that his cause is misguided. Vhalkhann Khonn impales Vhalkhann Khonntain Karzandia with his shield. Startarus Khonn then attacks Vhalkhann Khonn again. Vhalkhann Khonn eventually punches him and runs off. ' ' ' Vhalkhann Khonn remembers his now dead "son" Startarus Khonn. He tells Valaria Carson, who came to his rescue last issue, that he had raised Startarus Khonn for years. Valaria insists that Vhalkhann Khonn has not been gone very long, around 30 minutes, since they parted company in Vhalkhann Khonn Vol 7, #1. Valaria insists that this is one of Karza's mind games. Valaria has also rigged Karzandia to detonate. At first, Vhalkhann Khonn says he will not leave. Valaria urges him to "Stand Up" the same phrase his mother used to him as a child. Vhalkhann Khonn does rise up, but insists that there is someone here he still might save. ' ' ' Valaria Carson is prepared to leave the Crescent lands and return to the Thuvian Upper Highlands. She tells Cymorellda and Vhalkhann Khonn that she will detonate the Crescent lands as they leave so that Karza's Imperial Delkhon Doomknights will not invade and infest the the Thuvian Upper Highlands. Cymorellda Karza, still reeling from her father, Karza's, apparent death, is outraged. She punches Valaria, steals her detonator, and races off on a sky sled. Vhalkhann Khonn and Valaria give chase. Soon Karza's Imperial Delkhon Doomknights, led the Vhalkhann Khonn Imperial Delkhon Doomknight, pursue them. ' ' ' Vhalkhann Khonn falls off Valaria's sky sled and defeats the Vhalkhann Khonn Imperial Delkhon Doomknight. Valaria convinces Cymorellda to return with the detonator. Vhalkhann Khonn is also plunging from his sky sled which crashed with his Imperial Delkhon Doomknight foe. Cymorellda Karza catches him and the two ride on the sled. As the group again plans to leave, a larger more deadlier Karza appears. Karza tells his daughter, Cymorellda, that she has failed him again. He shoots deadly eye beams. Valaria almost falls to her death but Vhalkhann Khonn grabs her hand. Valaria then tells Vhalkhann Khonn that she has a plan that they can still detonate the Crescent lands and return safely to the Thuvian Upper Highlands. She slips from Vhalkhann Khonn's grasp, telling him that she loves him. She lands on the giant Karza and shoots him to death. ' ' ' Vhalkhann Khonn urges Cymorellda to take their sky sled, but it is too late. Cymorellda and Vhalkhann Khonn return back to 51st Street in New York. Vhalkhann Khonn is visibly upset, crying over his loss of Valaria. Back in the Crescent lands, some of Karza's Imperial Delkhon Doomknights remain and continue to terrorize the world, but they are beseiged by a "Ghost Warrior", a "Nomad Warrior" living among the dessert regions,forrest and hills of Pangea. This Nomad of the Crescent lands is Vhalkhann Khonn's son Prince Startarus Khonn.Startarus Khonn,will be the leader of a Thuvian Ranger Resistance Forces,fighting the Great Imperial Carthorean Empire,who plans to conquore the three forthes of the Crescent Lands. ' ' ' In another part of Karzandia, Cymorellda Karza is fighting her father. She is losing until Vhalkhann Khonn arrives and intervenes. Cymorellda Karza jettisons and frees the Phrox prisoners of Karza. Karza is impaled and savaged by Vhalkhann Khonn and finally on the verge of distruction and complete shut down. As he "dies" he tells Cymorellda Karza that he is proud of his daughter and urges her to continue his work. Karza expires as the issue ends. ' ' ' Meanwhile, Karza prepares his Imperial Delkhon Doomknight army to attack the the Thuvian Upper Highlands. However, Cymorellda Karza has turned on her father. Cymorellda releases the Phrox prisoners and prepares to stop her fathers plan. Karza intercepts her and the two prepare to battle. ' ' ' Startarus Khonn impales Vhalkhann Khonn form behind with Vhalkhann Khonntain Karzandia's shield and puts a pistol to Vhalkhann Khonn's head. Vhalkhann Khonn urges Startarus Khonn to make his own decision. Choose to be his son rather than Karza. Vhalkhann Khonn tells that he chose to be nothing like his biological father and that Startarus Khonn can too. Startarus Khonn appears to unravel from Karza's brainwashing. Suddenly, Startarus Khonn is shoot through the neck from behind. He falls into an abyss below. His killer: Agent 13, Valaria Carson. To Be Concluded? ' ' ' Trapped in the Crescent lands, a world ruled by Nazi geneticist Arhakhuss Karza, the hero battles to derail the megalomaniac’s plan to infect the Thuvian Upper Highlands with his own crazed consciousness. Remender knows how to torture protagonists like few others, deepening Vhalkhann Khonn’s emotional investment by giving him an adopted son and tightening the vice by impregnating the hero with a growing seed of Karza’s personality Backstory Mixing Elements of the Original Toreus the Slayer,with Khann Noonien Sign,might make a great,flawed hero,of Pangean History. Origins Toreus Warrior 2240 was as simple as wow ,gee-lets rip-off Daybreak 2250.It perhaps was ideas that go back as far as Teenage Caveman,The Mighty Samson and other material of that sort where humanity is thrown backward after a nuclear war. Apocalyptic fiction is a sub-genre of science fiction that is concerned with the end of civilization due to a potentially existential catastrophe such as nuclear warfare, pandemic,extraterrestrial attack, impact event, cybernetic revolt, technological singularity, dysgenics, supernatural phenomena, divine judgment, climate change, resource depletion or some othergeneral disaster. Post-apocalyptic fiction is set in a world or civilization after such a disaster. The time frame may be immediately after the catastrophe, focusing on the travails or psychology of survivors, or considerably later, often including the theme that the existence of pre-catastrophe civilization has been forgotten (or mythologized). Apocalypse is a Greek word referring to the end of the world. Apocalypticism is the religious belief that there will be an apocalypse, a term which originally referred to a revelation of God's will, but now usually refers to belief that the world will come to an end very soon, even within one's own lifetime.[3] Apocalyptic fiction does not portray catastrophes, or disasters, or near-disasters that do not result in apocalypse. A threat of an apocalypse does not make a piece of fiction apocalyptic. The films Armageddon and Deep Impact, for example, are not considered apocalyptic fiction because, although earth and/or human-kind are terribly threatened, in the end they manage to avoid destruction. Apocalyptic fiction is not the same as fiction that provides visions of a dystopian future. George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four for example, is dystopian fiction, not apocalyptic fiction.Logan's Run is about a Society is chased into domes by an ecological disaster, and holds a ceremonial death ritual for all citizens who reach the age of 30 to control the population. A man who formerly helped control the population flees the domed city to avoid his own ceremony.Not a very stronge influence on Toreus,but there anyway mixing the old with new. Toreus simply came about starting with basic idea of Fors-a mutant,with giant cat Lura,searching lost treasure or artifacts from the ancient civilazation destroyed during the nuclear war.Tors was a breif jump to Tor of the Joe Kubert comics.I did not want Conan or Kull sounding name.There far too many Clonans with those types of name-Thongor,Kothar,Kyrick,Mighty Sampson,Turok,Tomec and whatever savage types.I wanted to break that mold and go toward maybe a Tarzan sounding name.But Torzan would really sucked,being we already had Ka-Zar,Zantarr,Sheenah,Jan,Jane,June,and Jery of the Jungle about.I wanted to go more toward Classical Greek Mythology.So I made a list.Colume A]had names like Tar,Tor,Zor,Zar,Zan,Herc,Kull,Con and the like.Colume B] had the sullex like Us,eus,zan,an and the like.So began to mix them-Tarus,-sucked,Tor -Us-sucked,Zaneus-sucked,Kulleus-sucked,Tareus-sucked,Toreus-didn't suck. Now,that I had a name for him,a bit Fors and not too much Coananish,I needed to build a character.I gave,for no reason King Kulls headband,he used when not wearing his Juby Crown.Upon,that I gave the jewel a green hue,like Adam Warlock's Soul Gem,but with vampire asspects.Didn't want to go all Elric here.All strait,heroic Conan,with this guy. My brother looked him and told enough about what I wanted.He said whats the gem for.I told not a soul gem.No vampire sucking souls.No ray blast-none of that stuff.So stands and thinks what would be-could be and reaching into two place Deathlok and Zardoz for the answer. 'Zardoz is a 1974 science fiction movie written, produced, and directed by John Boorman. It stars Sean Connery, Charlotte Rampling, and Sara Kestelman. Zardoz was Connery's second post-James Bond role (after The Offence). In a future post-apocalypse Earth in the year 2293, the human population is divided into the immortal 'Eternals' and mortal 'Brutals'. The Brutals live in a wasteland, growing food for the Eternals, who live apart in 'the Vortex', leading a luxurious but aimless existence on the grounds of a country estate. The connection between the two groups is through Brutal Exterminators, who kill and terrorize other "Brutals" at the orders of a huge flying stone head called Zardoz, which supplies them with weapons in exchange for the food they collect. Zed (Connery), a Brutal Exterminator, hides aboard Zardoz during one trip, temporarily "killing" its Eternal operator-creator Arthur Frayn (Niall Buggy). Arriving in the Vortex, Zed meets two Eternals — Consuella (Charlotte Rampling) and May (Sara Kestelman). Overcoming him with psychicpowers, they make him a prisoner and menial worker within their community. Consuella wants Zed destroyed immediately; others, led by May and a subversive Eternal named Friend (John Alderton), insist on keeping him alive for further study. In time, Zed learns the nature of the Vortex. The Eternals are overseen and protected from death by the Tabernacle, an artificial intelligence. Given their limitless lifespan, the Eternals have grown bored and corrupt. The needlessness of procreation has rendered the men impotent and meditation has replaced sleep. Others fall into catatonia, forming the social stratum the Eternals have named the "Apathetics". The Eternals spend their days stewarding mankind's vast knowledge, baking special bread for themselves from the grain deliveries and participating in communalnavel gazing rituals. To give time and life more meaning the Vortex developed complex social rules whose violators are punished with artificial ageing. The most extreme offenders are condemned to permanent old age and the status of "Renegades". But any Eternals who somehow manage to die, usually through some fatal accident, are almost immediately reborn into another healthy, synthetically reproduced body that is identical to the one they just lost. The important bit here to spot on is the Tabernacle-an artificial intelligence among a primative world.Ok,up to speed?Jump over to Deathlok Marvel publishes a comic in Although initially announced as the new lead feature for Marvel's Worlds Unknown comic, under the title "Cyborg," the first Deathlok series ran in Astonishing Tales #25-36 (cover-dated Aug. 1974 - July 1976). This initial version of the character, 'Luther Manning-a remix of Colonel Steve Austin,the Hulk and Frankenstein.'Colonel Luther Manning is an American soldier from Detroit, Michigan, who, after being fatally injured, is reanimated in a post-apocalyptic future (originally given the date of 1990) to find what remains of his dead body has been turned into the experimental Deathlok cyborg by Simon Ryker. He verbally communicates with his symbiotic computer, to which he refers as the abbreviated "'Puter". He escapes from Ryker's control,1 although he dreams he has regained his humanity. The part we need to focus Deathlok,is a hero,who talk or argues with a computer,given him as a helper or guide. (Aug. 1974) 23 March 1973 In 1979, NASA scientist Dylan Hunt (Alex Cord) is working on "Project Ganymede", a suspended animation system for astronauts on long-duration space flights. As chief of the project he volunteers for the first multi-day test. He places himself in chemically-induced hibernationdeep inside Carlsbad Caverns; while there, his lab is buried in an earthquake. The monitoring equipment is damaged and fails to awake him at the intended end of the test. He awakens instead in 2133, emerging into a chaotic post-apocalyptic world. An event called "The Great Conflict" (a third and final World War) destroyed the civilization of Hunt's time. Various new civilizations have emerged in a struggle for control of available resources. Those with the greatest military might and the will to use it have the greatest advantage. Dylan Hunt is accidentally found and rescued by an organization calling themselves "PAX" (the Latin word for "peace"). PAX members are the descendants of the NASA personnel who worked and lived at the Carlsbad Installation in Dylan's time. They are explorers and scientists who preserve what little information and technology survive from before the Conflict, and who seek to learn and acquire more in an effort to build a new civilization. Members of PAX find Dylan Hunt still sealed in the hibernation chamber. They revive him, and are thrilled to meet a survivor from before the Conflict. An elaborate "Subshuttle" subterranean rapid transit system was constructed during the 1970s, due to the vulnerability of air transportation to attack. The Subshuttles utilized a magnetic levitation rail system. They operated inside vactrain tunnels and ran at hundreds of miles per hour. The tunnel network was comprehensive enough to cover the entire globe. The PAX organization inherited the still-working system and used it to dispatch their teams of troubleshooters. Toreus joins a conspiracy of former comrades-in-arms to overthrow Numedides, the mad and tyrannical king of Aquilonia. As commander of the rebel forces, using flying ships designs found with the Great Bunker,he has the prospect of becoming king himself if they succeed, but he has not only Numedides' loyal troops, led by General Procas, to overcome, but the spells of the evil sorcerer Thulandra Thuu.In the wake of his former patrons' failure to conquer Thuvia, he believes his new employer both strong enough to unite the Post Apochypic nations and pliant enough to establish his universal cult of evil wizards,out to stop Toreus the Slayers and his comrades from united all the kingdoms of the world together.. Stories Toreus Warrior 2240's first story was to travel to the skeleton remains of Washingtom.DC.There a cult of Zombie like goons,were worshipping the Washington Monuement like a god.Toreus's mission,stop the Artificial Intelligence,that located under the Monuement and use Captain KIrk logic,mixed a Conan jab of the Sword to destroy the hostile computer. Toreus then travelled to New York,in a story called Rivermen of New York.''There an evil Wizard KIng,was using Rivermen to control the cities populas.Here Toreus gained a partner,Boggs-a gentle giant,he found guarding one of the underground tunnel,that was leeking in the Hudson River.Toreus fought a sword battle and bested Boggs,to the giant fellow,desided in return his life,follow him everywhere he went. Next,Toreus and Boggs travelled to the remnants of Philadelphia Suburnban station,to fight the Cult of the Black Circle,who worshipped a ten foot tall beast,with horns and fangs,that was their god protector.Barrowing an element from Killraven,Toreus is captured by the villians and in a twist,rescue by a female swordswoman,here Aphrodite.In the tales end,Toreus not only defeats the monster,but gains another unexpected allie-in the form of a Robot,who records their adventures. Following the events of "The Star of Khorala," Conan is a wanted man in Ophir, and flees to Aquilonia.2 He ends up in the city of Shamar in the Thanza Mountains bordering Nemedia. There he joins Captain Klarnides' volunteer Thanza Rangers, who protect the region against raiders. A greater threat soon emerges in Baron Grolin, who aspires to supremacy in the area. Grolin seeks a chest containing the Soul of Thanza, a gem said to gain its possessor mastery of death. He is aided in this quest by the bandit chieftainess Lysinka of Mertyos and a mysterious wizard. Lysinka changes sides after Grolin abandons her in a fight with the Rangers; warned by her of the baron's intention, the Rangers attempt to locate the Soul first to prevent him from becoming the Death Lord. Failing, they are aided in the final conflict by the Slayers of Death, an army of skeletal warriors army charged with defeating the Death Lord. Together they put an end to the transformed baron's ambitions. A future storyline,where Toreus fights off a sentient tank was done,as was Planet of the Apes like City,nor Roman Civilization. Endings More than likely,in the end,Toreus would discovered the hidden bunker within the Rocky Mountains,that might contained all sort of lost technology,including a star ship.Toreus would become King of Terra II and began the Rise of the New Sons of Terra. =Toreus the Slayer=Toreus the Slayer-a 1973 Conan imatation created by Carl and Joe Thompson.Inspired by Daybreak 2250 AD.Starman's Son.The name is inspired by Edgar Rice Burroughs,Tarzan,Joe Kubert's Tor and Mythologies Perseus and Theseus.Pronounced TOR-E-US.not Tor-Roos or Tor-Russ. Origin Inspired by the novel Daybreak 2250 AD,Genisis II,Kamandi,Killraven and ConanToreus was created as a kind of future Clonan Later on,I reconned Thrull into a King Kull like hero,called Lord Thrull Khonn.He would be much this version of Toreus,but with aspects of Jesus Christ,King Arthor and Captain America-kind of.Thrull Khonn,carried the mythical sword of Startarus.Startarus,was the jewel,at the hilt that powered the sword.I went this notion for years,until I deside of Startarus sounded more of not a thing,but someone.Lord Thrull Khonn,needing a father figure,I simply created the name ''Lord Startarus Khonn Concepts not used and possible endings to the Saga Toreus the Slayer is a term originally used for a single Post Apocholypic Hero of Terra II,also known asCaptain Toreus 2250 AD. or Toreus Warrior 2240 AD.,but applied a second revised hero of similar origins,motives and missions.Characters became revised and given new names.Some characters added.A potential wizard or sorcerer character,in the mode of Doctor Strange was supposed to be added later on.That character eventually became the Lasar Sarkhon,Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon character. Toreus joins a conspiracy of former comrades-in-arms to overthrow Numedides, the mad and tyrannical king of Aquilonia. As commander of the rebel forces, using flying ships designs found with the Great Bunker,he has the prospect of becoming king himself if they succeed, but he has not only Numedides' loyal troops, led by General Procas, to overcome, but the spells of the evil sorcerer Thulandra Thuu.In the wake of his former patrons' failure to conquer Thuvia, he believes his new employer both strong enough to unite the Post Apochypic nations and pliant enough to establish his universal cult of evil wizards,out to stop Toreus the Slayers and his comrades from united all the kingdoms of the world together..Toreus the Slayer like Conan would be, named King Toreus; the Thuvian Ranger, now old and alone on his throne of Thuvia, recalls his previous years adventures with the young royal scribe; his tales are set after he got the throne. Toreus has recently seized the bloody crown of Thuvia from the Mad King whom he strangled upon his throne; however, things have not gone well, as Toreus is more suited to swinging a broadsword and going his ouest .Now,in his 50's,Toreus and his freinds must hold the Shattered Kingdoms of Terra together.In the kingdom of Aquilonia, a year of peace for King Conan and his new queen Zenobia is broken when the latter is abducted by a demon. Conan learns from the wizard Pelias of Koth that the eastern sorcerer Yah Chieng of Khitai is responsible, and begins a quest to recover her, little realizing that the fate of the world as well as Aquilonia rests on the outcome of the contest. King Toreus of Thuvia and his son Prince Toreus track their arch-foe, Stygian sorcerer Thoth-Amon, to the extreme southern end of the Hyborian continent. The sorcerer has taken refuge with the last remnants of the evil Serpent Men, shape-changers who have menaced mankind throughout its prehistory. Toreus's host locates their skull-cave redoubt, only to fall victim to their ploy of emulating beautiful Stygian women. His final battle with Thoth-Amon in the sorcerer's own domain proves as hard-fought as their previous encounters, but is ultimately successful at ridding the world of the fiend. In a first-person prologue set during the sixth year of the reign of Toreus the Second of Aquilonia (formerly Prince Toreus), the soldier Nidaros tells of his company's harrowing experiences during a frontier war with the Picts, culminating when he, his companion Sarabos and their followers are trapped by the enemy in a cave. The Picts seem to fear the place, understandably, since it shows signs of having once been a place sacred to Set, the serpent god of Stygia. Oddly, the Aquilonians also discover in it a great stone statue in the image of the former king Toreus the First (or Toreus the Great, as he is also remembered). Should they doubt it, they need only look at Sarabos; it is an open secret that he is a bastard son of the first Toreus, and hence a half-brother of Prince Toreus. Elements here,altered ,ofcourse would fit nicely into the Startarus Khonn storyline. Captain Toreus 2250 AD. Toreus the Slayer,Captain Toreus,Toreus Warrior 2240 AD. and [[Prince Toreus Rhann